O que eles estavam fazendo no episódio 74?
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Explicações cômicas paras as súbitas aparições dos bronzeados no primeiro episódio da Saga de Asgard.


**O QUE ELES ESTAVAM FAZENDO NO EPISÓDIO 74?**

**Chiisana Hana**

Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze estão na sala da mansão conversando sobre o ataque de Shido, Guerreiro Deus de Asgard.Quando ela sai, os meninos conversam sobre outras coisas...  
(Seiya) Agora que a Saori saiu, eu quero saber o que vocês estavam fazendo para demorarem tanto para aparecer.  
(Shun) Eu estava aqui mesmo na sala, lendo um livro.  
(Seiya) Que livro?  
(Shun) Um livro, ora!  
(Seiya) Diz o nome!  
(Shun) Eu... eu... eu... não lembro.  
(Shiryu) Como você estava lendo um livro e não lembra o nome?  
(Shun) Eu não lembro!  
(Seiya) Fala logo o que você tava lendo, Shun!  
(Shun, quase chorando) Eu estava lendo um mangá hentai!  
Todos olham espantados para o pobre Shunzinho.  
(Shun) O que é que tem? A história era muito boa e nas cenas mais... mais.. mais... vocês sabem... eu não olhava.  
(Ikki) Ora, ora, quem diria.

(Shun) Eu juro que estava lendo só por causa da história!

(Ikki) E você, Seiya, seu tapado, o que estava fazendo em cima do telhado?  
(Seiya) Ah, eu fui pegar minha pipa. Eu estava no quintal da mansão soltando pipa. Até que ela enrolou no pára-raios e eu subi lá para desenrolar. Foi quando eu vi aquele cara esquisito se aproximando, desci e coloquei a armadura. Como os outros bronzeados chegaram, deu tempo de subir no telhado de novo, desenrolar a pipa e ver o cara dando um pau em Jabu e companhia. Aí o Shun chegou e eu tive que aparecer também.

(Ikki) Pipa? Meu Deus!

(Seiya) Qual é o problema? Ainda tenho alguma coisa da infância.  
(Ikki) Infância? O que é isso? Me diz porque eu não sei. Roubaram a minha antes mesmo dela começar.  
(Seiya) Esquece a infância e diz o que você estava fazendo antes de aparecer para salvar o Shun.  
(Shun) Dessa vez nem precisei chamar.  
(Ikki) O que eu estava fazendo é altamente inapropriado para crianças que ainda soltam pipas. (Olhares reprovadores de todos) O que foi? Preciso me divertir!Eu estava chegando à mansão, quando passou uma mulher...

Flash-back do Ikki

(Ikki) Oi.

(Moça) E eu conheço você?  
(Ikki) Ainda não, mas garanto que não vai se arrepender de me conhecer.

(Moça) Você é bem convencido para o meu gosto.

(Ikki) Eu não sou convencido. Eu sou o melhor.  
(Moça) Você está tão certo de que é bom que até me deu vontade de conferir.  
(Ikki) Só se for agora. Entra aí.

Depois do rala e rola...

(Ikki) E então, não sou o melhor?

(Moça) Hum... você é muito bom, mas não sei se é o melhor. Para ter certeza preciso testar outra vez. Toma meu telefone, gato. Me liga, tá?  
(Ikki) Tá. Pode deixar... (pensando) Vai esperando!

Fim do flash-back

(Ikki) Nós nos pegamos no bosque e quando eu estava voltando para a casa, ouvi esse aí apanhando e fui ajudar.  
(Hyoga) Mas você viu a mulher e já foi pro mato com ela?  
(Ikki) Eu queria, ela queria, por que não? Eu não sou criança como vocês! Aliás, pato, o que você estava fazendo?  
(Hyoga) Nada...

(Seiya) E por que você ficou com essa cara de choro?

Flash-back Hyoga

Ajoelhado na cama, Hyoga reza.

(Hyoga) Minha mamãezinha querida que está nas profundezas do oceano gelado da Sibéria, estou tão tristinho. Eu fui um menino muito mau... eu matei meu mestre... BUАААААААА! Eu não mereço viver, mamãezinha! BUАААААААААА! Eu sou menino mauuuuuu... Mamãe, o que é que eu façooooooooooooooo?? Mamãe? Onde está você? Mamãe, responde!

Fim do flash-back

(Hyoga) Porque... porque... porque eu estava chorando! Chorando de saudade da minha mama!(pensando) Melhor ninguém saber que eu surtei.

(Ikki) Tá, tá... pára de chorar que essa função é do Shun. Shiryu, só falta você. O que estava fazendo?  
(Shiryu) Estava tirando uma soneca.  
(Seiya) É? E por que você ficou tão vermelho?  
(Shiryu) Vermelho? Eu? Imagina! Impressão sua.  
(Shun) Ah, ficou vermelho sim!  
(Shiryu) Não.  
(Ikki) Você estava fazendo coisas obscuras e solitárias.  
(Shiryu) Não!  
(Seiya) Não entendi.  
(Shun) Eu também. E nem quero.  
(Shiryu) Eu não estava fazendo isso!! Eu sou um rapaz de respeito.  
(Ikki) Peito... exatamente nisso que você devia estar pensando.  
(Shiryu) Não...

Flash-back do Shiryu

Shiryu está tirando uma soneca vespertina. Sonha que está na cachoeira de Rozan. Shunrei surge na margem e começa a se despir. Então, ela entra na água e o beija ardentemente e...  
(Shiryu) Maldição!! Eu sempre acordo nessa parte do sonho! (batendo no próprio rosto) Ai, meu Deus! Eu não posso ficar sonhando essas coisas com a Shunrei. Ela é uma menina pura. Esses hormônios estão acabando comigo! E pior que essa droga de adolescência mal começou. Ainda vou ter muitos desses sonhos. Bom, mas se pelo menos por uma vez eu não acordasse nessa parte... (batendo no rosto de novo) Não! Controle-se, Shiryu! Você não deve sonhar com essas coisas! Não deve! Ai, eu vou meditar no jardim para ver se me acalmo...

Fim do flash-back

(Shiryu) Eu estava tirando a minha soneca. Quando acordei, fui meditar no jardim e ouvi uns barulhos de luta lá no bosque.  
(Ikki) Soneca. Sei. Seu mal é não saber mentir! Está com cara de quem estava fazendo coisa suspeita.  
(Shun) Pára com isso, gente. Num estão vendo que ele está mais vermelho que a malha do Seiya?  
(Hyoga) Quer maior prova de que ele estava fazendo algo suspeito?

Saori retorna à sala e se senta numa poltrona.

(Saori) Opa... o que é isso? Uma revista do Doraemon? Toma Shun.  
(Shun) Eu não conheço isso.  
(Saori) Como não? Tem seu nome na capa!  
(Shiryu) Eu devia saber que ele não leria mangá hentai.  
(Ikki) Era bom demais pra ser verdade.  
(Seiya) Amanhã você vai soltar pipa comigo, certo?  
(Shun) Pára!!

**FIM**

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

_Cavaleiros de volta à Band!! E começou com Asgard!! _

_Pra comemorar, estou publicando essa fic que eu tinha escrito quando baixei o episódio 74, exatamente o que passou hoje!  
Tomara que a Band continue passando os episódios direitinho!_

_Xauzin!_

_Chiisana Hana_


End file.
